crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCS
NPCS(Non Playable CharacterS for those of you who don't already know) are any character, enemy, or animal you wanna put in a game that isn;t controlled by the player. NPCS are controlled by the dm 90% of the time with the other 10% being lore based npcs made by the player. The reason being that dm won't always know the players lore or what they want this character to do or say. NPCS, unlike PC(Player Characters), don't really get stat cards or cards at all really. The reason being that making them for anything in the game would take way too long. Sure you can try perexisting stats from dnd if you wanted, you would just have to translate the stats to my sytem for this game. What I like to do for any npcs is just give them a lvl and say all their stats are balanced. They're not like PC levels, for examp a lvl 1 PC can have a 6 in everything. A level 6 NPC will have a 6 in everything. When Setting up an NPCS You need a figure, a name, a level, and an hp meter if combat is to be applied, with the hp normally being x2 the level. This is easier for when you want more than 1 out on the field at the same time. When you have 6 or npcs on the map at once you just roll once and say they all got the same roll, because once again doing it individually would take too long. NPCS should also not have absolute abilities except for the abilities listed below. There are exceptions to npcs when you make them. The 1st is that you can alter a specific stat of an npcs when you write down the desctiption onto the figure in, assuming that your using tabletop simulator. You can also alter the hp, sometimes your not sure when you want the npc to die so you can just leave the hp as question marks until you feel the party has earned it. DON'T DO THIS FOR EVERY NPC! Earlier I also said an NPC can't have an absolute ability, well there is a time when an enemy can have it, and thats when it changes the gameplay. For example the fight turns into a minigame, the only condition is that said minigame but have possible win conditions. PCNPCS(Player Controlled Non-Player CharacterS) Confusing I know but these are beings controlled by a character rather than directly a player, for example a monster tamer, a hypnotized target, or a summon. They're stats are balanced to and are dependent on their level being on what you rolled plus your own stats. Like lets say someone is a necromancer, their intel is 20 and they roll a 15, then the conjured skeleton will be lvl 35. When these things die or faint they normally just dissaoear of the map and can't return until a new map after they have been healed at their home away from the battle. (The dm decides if enough time has passed for enough healing to have occured.